


Aloha Friday

by asuralucier, TonicHoliday



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Just an excuse to put Winston in a Hawaiian shirt, Luxury, M/M, Triple Drabble, bonus art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicHoliday/pseuds/TonicHoliday
Summary: “Do you suppose it might look a bit less absurd if I were to put on some trousers?”
Relationships: John Wick/Winston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).



John remembered the first time he’d met the Manager of the New York Continental some twenty years ago. He remembered it for several reasons, not least of which because Winston was handsome then, and knew it. He’d looked down at John in his fine clothes and heavy chrome watch, even as John stood a head taller than him, and insisted John see a tailor, urgently. 

So to go from twenty years of Winston in suits to—this? John was a little surprised. He was also surprised they were on vacation at all, but the vision that greeted him first thing in the morning wiped all that from his mind.

Maybe John was still dreaming. He tried to buy himself some time. “What’s this, casual Friday?” 

Winston glanced back at him. “I’m not going to dress the way I do at my place of employ. Private time is a luxury, you know.” 

“I guess.” John knew he didn’t sound convinced. 

“This doesn’t suit me, does it, Jonathan?” Winston looked down at himself—or rather, at the garish blue Hawaiian print adorning his upper half after examining his reflection in the mirror. “Do you suppose it might look a bit less absurd if I were to put on some trousers?”

John said, after a minute, “Don’t think so.” He got up from the bed and strode to where Winston was. John moved deliberately, as if inviting Winston to look at his naked body, and as usual, the other man took him up on it. Even now, John was of the opinion that a man didn’t need a suit to look his best, but this was pushing it. 

“Anyway.” John reached for Winston to pull him close. “Maybe blue’s not really your color. I think I still prefer you in your birthday suit.”


	2. Hawaiian Shirts and Tacky Sunglasses




End file.
